The Zygon Inversion
|ant = The Zygon Invasion |sig = Sleep No More |hecho ant = The Zygon Invasion |hecho sig = Face the Raven }}The Zygon Inversion fue el octavo episodio de la novena temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Es el segundo episodio de una historia de dos partes, precedido por The Zygon Invasion. Fue emitido el 7 de noviembre de 2015. En esta historia, el Duodécimo Doctor describió el dolor inmenso que sintió cuando luchó en la Guerra del Tiempo, dando un discurso emotivo y furioso por primera vez desde que su predecesor descubrió que el Doctor Guerrero no había destruido Gallifrey en The Day of the Doctor. Se reveló la existencia de dos Cajas de Osgood y que su diseño está basado en el del Momento; el Doctor estuvo a punto de destruir a toda su especie con una caja en The Day of the Doctor, al igual que Kate y Bonnie estaban a punto de destruir las suyas. Se reveló que el nombre de pila de Osgood es Petronella, pero no se desveló si la Osgood que falleció en Death in Heaven era la humana o la Zygon. Además, el episodio mostró una nueva forma de transformación en Zygon por primera vez, mostrando el inmenso dolor de una transición de forma humana a forma Zygon. Sinopsis Cuando el grupo rebelde de Zygons ha derrotado aparentemente al Doctor, solo queda una cosa entre ellos y la destrucción de la raza humana: un dilema moral. ¿Está Bonnie dispuesta a destruir el tratado de paz, solo por mostrar a los Zygons como son realmente? ¿Incluso si eso la convierte en enemiga no solo de la humanidad sino también de su propia raza? Argumento Clara se despierta en lo que parece ser su departamento, aunque pronto nota varias diferencias. Clara revisa un revista, la cual encuentra llena de cosas sin sentido, y se da cuenta de que está soñando. La televisión en la sala de estar se enciende y oye la voz de Bonnie, mientras que en el televisor se muestra exactamente lo que ella ve. Al darse cuenta de que el Doctor está en peligro, Clara logra controlar de forma mínima el cuerpo de Bonnie, permitiendo que el primer disparo de misil fallase. left|175px|Clara en su sueño Bonnie no le presta atención a lo sucedido, pues cree que simplemente falló, y lanza un segundo misil, el cual sí impacta contra el avión del Doctor, destruyéndolo. Pese a que Bonnie cree que el Doctor ha muerto, Clara pausa la imagen del televisor y hace un acercamiento a una sombra que cae del avión: el Doctor ha sobrevivido. En el suelo, Osgood se libera de su paracaídas, y descubre que se han roto sus gafas en la caída. El Doctor logra liberarse de su propio paracaídas, y le da sus gafas de sol sónicas a Osgood, para que pueda ver con ellas hasta conseguir unas de remplazo. right|250px|El Doctor y Osgood tras el salto En otro lugar, Bonnie arrincona a un Zygon pacífico, y lo ataca, forzándolo a cambiar de forma. El Zygon huye, pero finalmente se ve obligado a mostrarse en su forma original frente a un grupo de humanos, quienes ni siquiera se sorprenden de la transformación. Corre a una tienda a esconderse, y Bonnie sonríe, mientras sube el vídeo de la transformación a internet. El Doctor y Osgood continúan andando, mientras hablan acerca de las habilidades de los Zygons. En ese momento, Clara logra controlar la mano de Bonnie, y consigue enviar un simple mensaje "estoy despierta". El Doctor se muestra confundido ante el mensaje, y se pregunta si el mensaje es de tipo político. No obstante, Osgood se da cuenta de que significa que Clara está consciente de lo que está sucediendo, pese a estar dormida dentro de una vaina Zygon. Al ver un auto de policía, el Doctor y Osgood tratan de recibir ayuda de ellos, pero por miedo a que sean Zygons radicales, ambos se alejan de allí. El Doctor recibe una vídeollamada de Bonnie, en la que ella le pide que se rinda, aunque en el transcurso de ésta, Clara hace que Bonnie guiñe el ojo repetidas veces, lo cual confunde mucho al Doctor, quien cree que Bonnie está intentando coquetear con él. Finalmente, el Doctor se da cuenta de que es en realidad Clara, quien está intentando enviarle un mensaje. Al ver una camioneta abandonada, usan las gafas de sol sónicas para abrirla y activarla, logrando escapar. left|250px|Bonnie se comunica telepáticamente con Clara En la base Zygon, Bonnie se acerca a la vaina de Clara y le habla telepáticamente. Puesto a que comparten el mismo pulso, Bonnie sabrá cuando Clara esté mintiendo. Bonnie la interroga, y descubre que la Caja de Osgood está en el Archivo Negro de UNIT, y que por ser acompañante del Doctor tiene acceso a éste. Sin embargo, Clara sigue atormentando a Bonnie, diciendo que pese a haber dado esta información, ella aún la necesitará. "Kate" llega al lugar, y le comunica que el Doctor ya está en camino. Bonnie le ordena que se deshagan del Doctor, pero si fuese posible, hagan una copia del él primero. El Doctor y Osgood llegan al exterior del complejo residencial de Clara. Viendo el vídeo que Bonnie subió a internet, buscan al Zygon que fue atacado por Bonnie. El Doctor le pregunta a Osgood su nombre de pila, y ella responde que es Petronella; a su vez, el Doctor afirma que el suyo es Basil. Encuentran al Zygon, quien sigue teniendo problemas en controlar su forma humana por lo que le hizo Bonnie. El Zygon dice que todo lo que deseaba era vivir en paz, pero el grupo radical no se lo permitió. El Doctor y Osgood tratan de calmarlo, aunque finalmente se suicida por miedo. right|250px|Kate frente a una de las cajas Sin nada más por hacer, el Doctor y Osgood ingresan al edificio de Clara y descubren la base de los Zygons en el elevador. Al llegar allí, intentan negociar con la falsa Kate y sus dos guardias. Sin embargo, Kate le dispara a los Zygons, revelando que ella era en realidad la verdadera, y que ella había asesinado al Zygon en Truth or Consequences. Al intentar mostrarle al Doctor y Osgood la ubicación de la vaina con Clara en su interior, descubren que ya no está allí. El Doctor se da cuenta de que Bonnie la ha llevado al Archivo Negro. En el Archivo Negro, Bonnie descubre el porqué se llama "Caja Osgood", y es que hay dos. Bonnie despierta a Clara, pero descubre que ella tampoco sabe cuál de las dos es la caja correcta. El Doctor, Osgood y Kate llegan, y Kate se posiciona frente a una caja, y Bonnie frente a la otra. Descubren que bajo cada una de las tapas hay dos botones - "Verdad" y "Consecuencias". La caja de Bonnie podría revertir a todos los Zygons a sus formas originales por una hora, o dejarlos en su forma humana de por vida; mientras que la de Kate liberaría un gas venenoso para los Zygons o activar los detonadores nucleares ocultos bajo Londres. left|250px| El Doctor intenta convencer a ambas partes a reconsiderar lo que están por hacer, pues simplemente generarán más guerra a partir de la guerra. Las invita a dialogar y buscar una solución pacífica que beneficie a ambas partes, explicando que la situación de ese momento es mucho menos compleja que otra guerra en la que peleó. En su amargura, el Doctor habla acerca de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo y cómo su recuerdo aún lo acecha hasta el día de hoy. El Doctor explica que las Cajas Osgood están creadas en base al Momento, una peligrosa arma de Gallifrey, la cual pensó usar para acabar con la violencia sin sentido, pese a que esto pudo haber acabado con las vidas de miles de niños inocentes. El recuerdo de esto le impide al Doctor permitir que ocurra algo similar. El Doctor perdona a Bonnie, de forma similar a como hizo con su encarnación de guerra. Bonnie y Kate deciden hacerle caso al Doctor, y cierran sus respectivas cajas. Bonnie le dice al Doctor que se ha dado cuenta de que ambas cajas son solo botones, y que no sucedería nada al apretarlos. Kate se preocupa diciendo que no podrán olvidar que las cajas están vacías, y el Doctor le borra la memoria, permitiendo que solo Bonnie, Clara, Osgood y él recuerden lo ocurrido, de manera que pueda evitarse un futuro desastre. 250px|right|Osgood con su nuevo duplicado Bonnie vuelve a la base, y le informa a sus camaradas que la revolución ha finalizado y que están a salvo. Fuera de la base, el Doctor le pide a Osgood que viaje con ellos, aunque ella no acepta la invitación, afirmando que debe quedarse para vigilar que la alianza entre Zygons y humanos se mantenga. Clara y Osgood se abrazan, y el Doctor le pide a Clara que los deje un momento para poder hablar a solas. Ella acepta y lo espera dentro de la TARDIS. En ese momento, Bonnie aparece, habiendo tomado la forma de Osgood, y le dice al Doctor que ayudará a proteger la Tierra. Ambas le dicen al Doctor que dirán cuál es cuál en el momento en el que la respuesta no importe. El Doctor le dice a Bonnie que da mérito a su especie, y luego se corrige, diciendo que tanto Osgood como Bonnie le dan mérito a sus respectivas especies. Luego de que la TARDIS se desmaterialice, ambas Osgood deciden ir por un helado antes de volver a trabajar. Reparto * El Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara - Jenna Coleman * Osgood - Ingrid Oliver * Kate - Jemma Redgrave * Etoine - Nicholas Asbury * Zygons - Aidan Cook, Tom Wilton, Jack Parker * Voz de los Zygons - Nicholas Briggs Sin acreditar * Bonnie - Jenna Coleman, Ingrid Oliver * Oficial de policía - Ben Nash Notas de Historia Referencias Continuidad * Detrás del cuadro del Primer Doctor del piso franco de UNIT hay una caja fuerte. * El comentario de Osgood acerca de que para asesinar al Doctor tendría que dispararlo doce veces es una referencia a su ciclo limitado de regeneraciones (TV: The Deadly Assassin, The Time of the Doctor) y sugiere que el Doctor todavía posee un ciclo entero de regeneraciones incluso después de los sucesos de The Witch's Familiar. * En su sueño, Clara oye las últimas palabras de Bonnie hablando con el Doctor antes de disparar el misil, así como el ruido del misil siendo disparado. * El Primer Ministro es mencionado en BBC News. * Kate Stewart explica que sobrevivió a su encuentro con un Zygon gracias a "cinco rondas rápidas" de disparos, una frase utilizada por su padre. (TV: The Dæmons) * El Doctor vuelve a utilizar su iPhone. (TV: The Zygon Invasion) Él y Bonnie se comunican utilizando Facetime. (TV: Before the Flood) * El avión Boat One vuelve a ser destruido. (TV: Death in Heaven) * El Doctor menciona el código morse. (TV: Under the Lake) * El Doctor utiliza su papel psíquico. (TV: The End of the World et.al.) * El Doctor utiliza el apodo "John Disco". Anteriormente, se hizo llamar "Doctor Disco". (TV: The Zygon Invasion) * Bonnie ve la grabación que hicieron las Osgoods. (TV: The Zygon Invasion) * El cirujano naval que inventó el gas anti-Zygon Z-67 se llama Sullivan. (TV: Terror of the Zygons, The Zygon Invasion) El Doctor lo llama "imbécil", tal y como hizo su cuarta encarnación. (TV: Revenge of the Cybermen) * Las gafas de Osgood están rotas. (TV: Death in Heaven) * Clara desafía a Bonnie para que la mate, diciendo "vamos, hazlo" cuando Bonnie la amenaza. Ella hizo lo mismo con el Hombre con media cara, un truco que aprendió con Courtney Woods. (TV: Deep Breath) * El Doctor utiliza sus gafas de sol sónicas. (TV: The Magician's Apprentice et.al.) * Una cabeza de Cyberman de nuevo diseño es vista en el Archivo Negro. (TV: The Age of Steel et.al.) * Se vuelve a visitar el Archivo Negro y el borrador de memoria se reactiva. Además, se menciona el principio del tratado de paz entre humanos y Zygons. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) El archivo se encuentra sellado: tan solo se sabe que tienen acceso las Osgoods, el Doctor y Clara Oswald. * La pizarra con los anteriores acompañantes del Doctor vuelve a verse. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) * Hay un casco de batalla de un Mire en el Archivo Negro. (TV: The Girl Who Died) * El Doctor señala el intenso dolor de sus experiencias en la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo. Además, las Cajas de Osgood están basadas directamente en el Momento, reflejando los esfuerzos de su encarnación guerrera en decidir no utilizar el potencial destructivo del dispositivo. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) * Bonnie, habiendo tomado la forma de Osgood, se viste con un facsímil del atuendo del Séptimo Doctor, utilizando una trenca. (TV: The Curse of Fenric) * Clara lleva a cabo una "comprobación de sueño" para estimar el estado de su realidad cuando se despierta. (TV: Last Christmas) * El Doctor afirma que uno de los botones de la Caja de Osgood azul cancelaría la habilidad de los Zygons de cambiar de forma, convirtiéndolos en humanos para siempre. La habilidad de los Zygon de convertirse permanentemente en un humano existe, algo que se reveló en AUDIO: The Zygon Who Fell to Earth. cy:The Zygon Inversion (stori deledu) en:The Zygon Inversion (TV story) Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Episodios del Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2015 Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 9 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Zygons Categoría:Episodios y seriales con UNIT Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Londres Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XXI